Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans
by Tanaqui
Summary: I really suck at Summaries...ok...Lily Keeps a Diary...WOW! Title says it all! RR
1. Diary Entry 1

Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans  
  
Tuesday-3:00am  
  
I decided to finally pull out the diary that James Potter gave me as a joke on my birthday... 5 months ago. Originally I had planned not to use it because, I mean, come on...it's James Potter, Master Idiot, ruler of the Dummies, who has never in my life been nice to me. I don't know...it all seemed so fake, him giving me a diary and all, as if he had a copy so he could read what I wrote. He swore he didn't and after careful inspection of his room and places surrounding it, I have come to the conclusion that he in fact doesn't have a copy of this diary hidden in his room somewhere. Not saying that Sirius of Remus or even that idiot Pettigrew might have it...but you never know... I am hoping not as I am about to write my deepest most darkest secrets that I have only told Jen up until now. I have two best friends, Jennifer Jordan and Katie Holmes.  
  
Lately, Katie has been going out with all the guys I have liked.  
  
First, there was Remus, who I only liked for a little while but the next day, they were going out.  
  
Then, there was Sirius, which almost worked out...except that Jen let it slip to Katie that I liked him and then she flirted so bad with him...it didn't happen, but still...  
  
And now? Now there's James Potter, whom I have liked since my first year, the day I first saw him, met him, first began liking him...it was on the Hogwarts express. He came in wondering if anyone had seen his robe which his friends had run off with, then, smiled and said something along the lines of, "I didn't know such beautiful girls like yourselves would be coming here...otherwise I wouldn't have been so reluctant to come."  
  
Something like that. From that moment on, I had a crush on him. But, Oh wait, here comes Katie onto the scene...I never even told her that I liked him, but somehow she INSTINCTIVELY knows who I like and flirts, asks them out, or gets asked out by the guy I like... unfair?  
  
It gets better.  
  
So I like James Potter... and then Jen and I bump into him in the halls right? And Jen is all like 'Oh hi!!' all cool. Then we walk away and I was all ' you know him and you never TOLD me?? Jen, you KNOW I've had a crush on him forever!!' and she says 'of course I know that... he also just asked Katie out...' Needless to say, my day went DOWNHILL from there. Alright...let me tell you just HOW it went downhill...  
  
First of all, Professor Lya got all upset at me because I forgot his essay that was due today... It was in my room, but would he give me a pass to go get it? Noooo  
  
Secondly, I find out that we have a essay due for Transfiguration. Great.  
  
THEN I found out that James Potter, whom I've had a crush on FOREVER has asked one of my BEST FRIENDS out... How UNFAIR is that?  
  
Fourth, lunch... was Alfredo Pasta. I don't eat Alfredo Pasta. I'm allergic to the Alfredo sauce. So I didn't get to eat anything.  
  
Fifth, I ran into Malfoy in the hallways and he cursed my book bag open, and it spilled all of my books, and I was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts (kinda ironic huh?)  
  
Sixth, I RE HEAR the rumor (which of course is not a rumor but a fact) that James Potter and Katie Holmes are going out. Oh my goodness! Its like whisper this here, whisper this there...yada yada yada. Blech...  
  
Seventh, at dinner, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all come over to where Jen, Katie, and I normally sit, and sit by us. I mean, that's understandable because Katie IS James's girlfriend.  
  
Eighth, When we go upstairs to the common room, and then I retire to my bedroom, Jen comes up and is all, 'You could have had your chance with him and you blew it.' All I said to that comment was 'WHAT??'  
  
Ninth, I cried. When everyone went to sleep, I cried. I guess I have no right to cry, I mean, my love life is only in SHAMBLES. My BEST FRIEND betrayed me with out knowing it. My academic life isn't going so well. Oh, and then my face was all blotchy and ugly from crying.  
  
Tenth, I couldn't go to sleep, so here I am now...at 2 o'clock in the morning!!! Well, now it's actually 3 o'clock... but that's besides the point.  
  
I better go to sleep... Just one more thing though. You know what hurts the most?? More than a sprained ankle, or a twisted wrist?? When you're talking to your friend all casual about how YOUR CRUSH asked HER OUT, and she says something about how 'her boyfriend' did the cutest thing. THAT hurts. Having Her call Your Crush her Boyfriend. That hurts a lot.  
  
Well, goodnight. Errr, I should say, good morning...Tomorrows another day...  
  
~LILY 


	2. Diary Entry 2

Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans  
  
Wednesday- 11:00pm  
  
Well, here was the story of my day.  
  
I get up, Katie's already GONE. I could hear her and James laughing LOUDLY as they walked past our room on their way down to breakfast. When I went to the bathroom to wash my face, I noticed Katie put on the makeup that I gave her, because I didn't want it.  
  
She never used it.  
  
She always told me that if she REALLY liked a guy, and she knew the guy REALLY liked her back, she would wear makeup. But ONLY then.  
  
Needless to say, I washed my face and got out of there as soon as I could. I also contemplated throwing the makeup bag out of the window. But I decided against it.  
  
I get dressed, and walk down to the common room, when what do I see? Nothing. I mean, other than Katie and James laughing, hugging, giggling, kissing. Ugh. That should SO be me.  
  
I walked by, and Katie goes all syrupy and sweet 'Oh HI Lily! I didn't want to wake you, so I thought it best to just wait for you here with my new boyfriend. You've heard right? Me and James are going out.' Me? I faked a smile and nodded. Then I walked angrily toward the portrait hole to breakfast. When I asked if they were coming, Katie just smiled at me over James's shoulder, and said 'No, Jamesy woke up early and gave me breakfast in bed.' I then stormed out of the common room to the Great Hall.  
  
Turns out that Jen knew about it and that she decided not to wake me up because I (in her words) 'Might have done something really drastic. I mean, common Lils, your crush comes in, gives your Best Friend Breakfast in bed, then watches her eat with the attention span of a teenage girl painting her fingernails, which needless to say is a great attention span indeed, and then she waltzes into the bathroom, uses YOUR makeup, and resumes smooching him in the common room. I just thought that you would snap.' So apparently, she waited till I was fully awake to discover my used makeup, and their smooching in the common room. Bright Jen. Real Bright.  
  
Ok, so LATER I'm at lunch, me and Jen are all PERFECTLY HAPPY with who we are sitting with. But NO. No, James, Katie, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all came over and decided to 'grace us with their presence'. I was (and am still) furious with Katie. So I stood and left.  
  
THEN in Care of Magical Creatures, I find out that Severus Snape has a crush on me. Severus!!! I mean, He's okay and all...like he's not like Lucius, and I'd NEVER call him Snape like everyone else, but eeewww!!!  
  
After that, I decided to skip dinner as it didn't look too appetizing, and I didn't feel like enduring Katie giggling, flirting, hugging, kissing, laughing, or doing anything with James. I mean, it still hurts. More so when I see them together.  
  
As of now, Katie is NO LONGER my Best Friend. She has been demoted to Friend Bulk Rate. I mean, you'd think she'd get the hint huh? But no.  
  
About an hour ago, Katie comes waltzing in, and tells Jen and I all about the CUTE things James Potter did that day that we missed. And while Jen was lapping it up, I just kinda drowned it out. I mean, as if the hurt couldn't hurt MORE, she comes in and does this. By the way, Tomorrow is Valentines day.  
  
To Bad I don't have a 'special someone' to share it with.  
  
Oh but wait.  
  
Katie is doing enough sharing for the both of us.  
  
Gosh I wish that James Potter Liked me. But no, It will never happen.  
  
I mean really, I've had so many crushes, and NONE of them has EVER worked out. I mean, the thing, with Sirius, that ALMOST worked out. But then, we both realized that it wouldn't work because no matter how much we liked each other, we were so totally different. I mean, his idea of fun is to play a trick on the guy that currently has a crush on me. MY Idea of fun is sitting in front of the fire with a good library book, and NOT being interrupted by Katie Giggles. His idea of studying is to flip quickly through the book. Mine is to pour over every note I've ever taken on the subject, then have at least 2 people quiz me on it. HIS idea of a romantic evening is to feed the Giant Squid. MY idea of a romantic evening is to watch the sunset on the beach. So it would never have worked out anyway. Depressing huh?  
  
Then theirs James. We are so totally ALIKE! And He and Katie are so totally DIFFERENT! I mean, he LOVES Pheonix's, thinks their absolutely fascinating. ME TOO. I mean, that's not the only thing either!!! So why are the fates so unkind to me???  
  
Ok, I'm really tired now. I think I'll go to sleep. Maybe Jen will wake me up when she wakes up. Although I doubt it.  
  
-Lily 


	3. Diary Entry 3

Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans  
  
Thursday- 10:30pm  
  
Today was pretty much uneventful, I mean, ASIDE from the kissing and such coming from Katie and James the ENTIRE day, it was actually good. I mean, on my standards.  
  
I actually remembered the essay we had due in Transfiguration, and I brought it to class, and turned it in, and everything was great.  
  
Lunch was, thankfully, Spring Rolls. I have no idea why they chose Spring Rolls, but they did. And I have an addiction to Spring Rolls. I am sooo serious. Asian food in general. Specifically Chinese and Thai. ABSOLUTELY adore it. Jen says there's something wrong with me, as I am English and should like English food. 'Not exotic Asian food!' Although, Jen ate more than me and Katie put together.  
  
I had decided to ignore Katie, and so far it has worked really well. She no longer tries to start up a conversation with me, and has taken to retreating to the tree by the lake to express her likeness for James Publicly. It's still pretty bad, but at least I don't have to wake up, and see them in the common room. Bleah.  
  
THEN, just before lunch, I saw Katie and James ARGUING!! They were really arguing!! I sooo totally have a CHANCE!! I mean, even though Katie didn't know that I liked James, it still is like a total bummer to have her date my crush of forever, and I saw them fighting!!!  
  
Ok, I have decided... I will now bring my diary along with me. Luckily it's not the kind of stupid Muggle Diaries that you have to open with a lock and key. I mean, that is so stupid! What if you lost the key?? You'd never get it open!!!  
  
James gave me a magical Diary...One that has the wand of the person that owns it, be the key to the Diary. Only ONE wand can unlock my diary, and it HAPPENS to be mine.  
  
I have decided also to begin talking to James, to try to win him from Katie. I mean, yeah she's prettier than me, she's smarter than me, she probably doesn't get into a yelling match with James EVERY TIME SHE SEES HIM, like I do (But that's only because I truly TOTALLY adore him) and she never seems to have problems getting guys.  
  
UNLIKE me.  
  
I don't even know how me and Katie got to be friends. I just know that in muggle kindergarten, she was the one that all the guys wanted to hang out with, and I was the one that had to arrange the throng of boys into a line to meet the 'Beautiful Girl' and run after her, and do her errands (such as tying her shoelace *which she didn't know how to do till like...1st grade*, Brushing her Hair, etc). I think one day, she looked at me, took pity on me, then like sort of 'took me under her wing' which I am glad she did, otherwise, I'd still be running around after her like a servant.  
  
My mother didn't like her, and forbade me to be friends with her, but you know little kids, the more their parents forbid it, the more they want to do it. So I stayed her friend.  
  
I should have listened to Mother. I mean, look where I am now. Not waiting on her hand and foot I'll grant you that, but instead, watching her steal my crushes away from me.  
  
Ugh. I just caught sight of her notebook for DADA. It has 'Mrs. Katie Potter' ALL OVER THE COVER in Muggle White-Out. I mean, not that I don't use White-Out on my essays and stuff, but on your folder? Someday, I'll win him back, and make Katie get all new folders.  
  
And then we'll see who's out on top.  
  
Then there's Jen. Jen was the other pretty girl on the playground. But instead of Kindergarten, she was pretty girl in 1st grade. Needless to say, I had still been under Katie servitude then. But Jen was different than Katie. I mean, I saw Jen, and was terrified of her. Because in my eyes, all pretty girls treated not-so-pretty girls not very nice.  
  
But Jen just wanted to be my friend. We have been totally best friends ever since then.  
  
There is a topic I feel I should cover in this entry. And it is that of Severus.  
  
I know that he is my friend and all, but I don't know if I should like him. I mean, I don't think it would work. I'm a Gryffindor. He's a Slytherin. Who ever heard of THAT working out??? That's right! No one ever heard of That working out. Plus, I don't like him that way.  
  
ON the other hand. I want to go out with him to make James jealous. I want him to see that I have a boyfriend, and that I can do just fine without him.  
  
And above all, I want to infuriate Katie. I mean, seriously. Before her notebook was plastered over with 'I love James Potter', it was plastered all over with 'Mrs. Severus Snape' and 'I love Severus' and '*heart* Severus *heart*' I mean, Come on!!  
  
Wouldn't that be a great way to get back at her??  
  
Wait. I can't do that.  
  
That's exactly what she's doing only worse. I KNEW she liked Severus, then I go out with him?? Katie didn't know that I liked James.  
  
Although. Even if she did know I don't think she'd take any notice. I mean, it never stopped her in the past. What with Sirius and all. I just don't know.  
  
I am so totally completely in love with James Potter. Totally. And If Severus asked me out and I accepted, I know it wouldn't be true. I think I shan't get back at Katie after all. I'll have to even myself some other way.  
  
Anyway, I'm tired now, and Katie will probably be waltzing in here any minute now.  
  
Jens on her bed writing in her diary. I doubt it could be as interesting as mine, as she has like NO problems. Pretty Girl Jen. That's her. Not that I'm dissing her or anything. I guess I'm jealous. Anyway, Goodnight. Wish me luck tomorrow.  
  
-Lily 


	4. Diary Entry 4

Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans  
  
Friday- 11:34 am – History of Magic  
  
Alright, I think I'm going to write most my entries in this class, because it requires no magic or anything, and I only half need to pay attention.  
  
The Goblin Rebellion of 369  
  
Took place in Germany  
  
Salem Witch Trials  
  
Took place in America  
  
Dangerous place for witches and wizards  
  
Improvement of the wand  
  
A.J. Tyles  
  
Scottish wizard  
  
Had obsession with wands  
  
Sorry about that... Had to take SOME notes. Next is lunch. Thank Goodness. I am so fed up with all of my classes today. Did know that coincidently, James and Katie are in ALL OF MY CLASSES! How unfair is that?? I mean, I know it's because we're all Gryffindors, but it's still like totally unfair. I hear that in America (the place with the Salem Witch Trials *shivers*) the wizarding schools don't have houses, but dorms, and that the education there is focused mainly on Quidditch. Which is understandable, I mean,  
  
Snitch was first used in Quidditch Game (ask Jen for Date...didn't catch it)  
  
Snitch is a bird.  
  
Owls are first used to send the post for witches and wizards in 1435  
  
Modern day wands first appeared in 1546  
  
Nimbus series began in 1578  
  
America has the TOP Quidditch teams in the WORLD. The 'top' being 1-5 are all American teams.  
  
Which brings me to another conclusion, James also loves Quidditch. I mean, he's on the team for crying out loud!!! Katie HATES Quidditch. She says it's a stupid sport. Which it is TOTALLY NOT! Katie prefers Ballet. Pretty Perfect Angelic Katie Prefers Ballet. SO TOTALLY UNDERSTANDABLE!  
  
Now me? I LOVE Quidditch. If I could make Quidditch my life, I would. But I can't. And the only reason that I didn't get on the team, is that I'm a keeper, and they don't need a keeper.  
  
Which brings  
  
Daily Prophet originates 1734  
  
me to another point, that James and I are SO PERFECT for each other. I mean, think about it...I love Quidditch, He loves Quidditch. He loves to laugh, I love to laugh. He likes to go out with every girl in the school, and I--- am not like that...but that's besides the point. Looks like Binns is wrapping up.  
  
I swear that dudes been like droning on forever!!! I don't even think he realizes he's a ghost. How long do you think he's been dead? Have the classes before us seen him when he was alive? I mean, I'm in my sixth year. So he MIGHT have been alive for other years ahead of me. Ok, he just dismissed us. Time for lunch.  
  
-Lily  
  
Friday- 10:56 pm  
  
So tired...I was almost not going to write in this diary right now b/c I am sooo tired! But I have to write this down before I forget. (Which I highly doubt I will because it is the best news I've heard of since like...sliced bread)  
  
James and Katie Broke up. I'll probably have more details on it tomorrow, like why they broke up, and such. But all I know is that they broke up. So I'm really happy.  
  
Happy, but tired. I mean, I don't even know who broke up with who!! How LAME is that? Anyway, Katie came in and said she SO didn't want to talk about it. So I decided not to push it. Her folder is half covered completely in White-Out, so now you can't see half of the 'Mrs. Katie Potter''s that she's written on it. Haha.  
  
So now I'm really tired and really happy, and I hope that tomorrow I won't wake up and find that it was all a dream.  
  
I STILL HAVE A CHANCE WITH JAMES POTTER!!!  
  
-Lily 


	5. Diary Entry 5

Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans  
  
Saturday- 10:42 am  
  
Today's the day...I can feel it. I am SO gonna win James Potter over today. I planned it all out last night. Since he broke up with Katie, I can now officially flirt with him again. Anyway, I planned it out last night. Since Today is a Saturday (thank goodness!) I don't have to wear my Hogwarts Robes, so I'm gonna wear my best shirt and jean pants, and I am so totally gonna do my hair. So I don't know why I am still in bed writing this. I so have to go get ready!  
  
-Lily  
  
Saturday- 1:35 pm  
  
Well, that was so totally pointless. Katie already got to him. Turns out he broke up with her, then changed his mind and took her back. So now I'm in the library by one of the windows, looking out on the lake...  
  
Oh My Goodness! I can see the CUTEST guy over by the lake. Brown Hair, tall, well built. Oh Gosh! I have to go see who that is!!! Bye!  
  
-Lily  
  
Saturday- 2:11 am  
  
Oh My Gosh!!! I had the most amazing day! And I was planning not to write about it because I mean, what if this Diary fell into the wrong hands?? But I am so happy that I can't sleep, and I just had to tell someone because I haven't even told Jen yet.  
  
Ok, what happened was, I saw the cute guy by the lake right? Well, I ran over there, and introduced myself. His name is Jack. I didn't catch his last name though. Well, I know I still totally have a crush on James, but it's like, now I have this HUGE crush on Jack.  
  
I know it seems like I just met him, but I DO know him. It's just that he's in Slytherin. But I swear! He's the nicest, most GORGEOUS Slytherin I have EVER come across!! To blazes with that stupid 'Gryffindors can probably never date Slytherins' law! We so totally fell for each other!  
  
And another thing!!! He said that he was supposed to be in Gryffindor, but he had met Malfoy on the train, and Malfoy had told him that no one in Gryffindor had stayed good. But the thing was, to Malfoy, the Dark Side is Good. So Jack had asked the sorting hat to be in Slytherin, because he couldn't bear being on the bad side.  
  
As we were walking by the lake, he told me that about 2 weeks into the year, he realized that it was the other way around. He told me that he just had been to Dumbledore to see if he could be switched, but Dumbledore said no. So he finally plucked up the courage to go ask Dumbledore after 5 years, and he turns him down.  
  
How CRUEL!!!  
  
So anyway, we were walking, and talking as if we had been friends since like little kids. And we sat and watched the sunset on the lake, and we fed the Giant Squid (which turns out to be pretty darn romantic after all!*) and then he walked me back to the castle.  
  
But that is SO not the best part!  
  
The Best part was when we ran into Katie and James in the Hallway, and Katie sees who I'm holding hands with, and like turns totally white! It was so funny! Serves her right! I mean, even though in my opinion, James is really Cute and all, Jack TOTALLY compares to that. I mean, I could tell Katie was TOTALLY JEALOUS!!  
  
But then, Katie wasn't the only one to look jealous! James looked Jealous too! And when I was relaxing in the common room, doing homework and stuff, and barely being able to concentrate because of what happened today, James comes up to me and narrows his eyes and is all 'Why are you dating a Slytherin? You Deserve Better! You Deserve Someone like me.' I was so about to be like ' I have had a crush on you forever, and you come waltzing up to me and say I deserve you? No way'  
  
I didn't of course. I like James too much. But still, I like James a lot right? But somehow, I now like Jack more. AND I've only known him for a day. I mean, Jack doesn't play tricks on people, and he doesn't hang around with a group of friends that like to terrorize people, and he's not stuck up, and he doesn't make fun of me. Jack is just plain old nice!  
  
OH! I'm sooo happy! I got James and Katie Jealous in one day. I wonder if Jack likes me back.  
  
Gosh. Jack probably doesn't like me back. NO! I finally find someone that I like, an he PROBABLY doesn't like me back. Gosh Life Sucks. I'm going to sleep now that that little thought kinda depressed me.  
  
Not that it matters, I mean, I can still like Jack AND James right? And yeah! And Jack MUST like me back!!! I mean, when we were walking back up to the castle, he held my hand! HE held MY hand! He took my hand and held it! Therefore, he MUST like me back...right? So confused! Anyway, Maybe Jen can clear it up a bit tomorrow.  
  
But should I tell Jen? I mean, she'd only tease me.  
  
No. She's my best friend. She deserves to know. Alright. I am going to go to sleep.  
  
By the way, Since James took Katie back, the Notebook, which was totally covered over with White-Out, Now has ' I love James Potter' Written in black Permanent Marker all over it.  
  
Katie is really a muggle-ish person. Anyway. Goodnight.  
  
-Lily  
  
*thanx to RadioActivHamster, who reviewed and told me that feeding the giant squid was pretty darn romantic. THANX! 


	6. Diary Entry 6

Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans  
  
Sunday – 11:35pm  
  
GOSH! I had SO MUCH HOMEWORK that I saved for today! I have to do it now... I just couldn't concentrate so I pulled this diary out and here I am.  
  
I really should be getting back to work I mean, after all, I DO have a lot of homework.  
  
And I AM really tired.  
  
And we DO have school tomorrow...not that it matters.  
  
I mean, I finished all of my homework for classes that are before lunch.  
  
So now if I want to spend time chatting with Jen and JACK at lunch, I have to finish the rest of the homework.  
  
On a brighter note...winter brake is almost here, and it was announced today that we were to have a dance two days before the train leaves back to Hogwarts.  
  
Dippet thinks its important for us to 'socialize'.  
  
Whatever.  
  
I say that that's stupid...well, not as stupid as it would be if I didn't like someone.  
  
Oh my goodness!! I have SOOOOOOOO much homework! I really ought to be getting on with it. I mean, seriously! The common room is a mess, and I'm sure the house elves want to clean it .  
  
But back to the dance.  
  
I confess,  
  
I am excited.  
  
I can't wait!  
  
I want to look really good. To impress both James, and Jack. But also to rub it in the faces of Sirius and Lupin. But the dance is in 4 weeks.  
  
Dippet is giving us time to go to Hogsmeade. I don't know HOW I'm to find a MUGGLE DRESS in Hogsmeade. They only have robes. And the dance...or ball as Dippet called it, was to have everyone in muggle clothing. Sheesh. Not that Petunia wouldn't let me borrow a dress... I'll ask her tomorrow... hmmm.  
  
Ok, finishing my homework. I'll write more when I'm finished and in bed.  
  
-Lily  
  
Sund- no- Monday – 12:56am  
  
Lookit. It's Monday already. Lucky I finished my homework. Hahaha!  
  
I know I promised to write more...but I didn't say how much more, and I'm really really tired right now. I can't wait till next weekend!! Or even lunch tomorrow! Or even potions! Because Gryffindors have a double lesson with the Slytherins... not to mention Care of Magical Creatures...bleah. Nasty little things those Slytherins... I mean, excluding Jack of course.  
  
But Jack doesn't really count as he was SUPPOSED TO BE in Gryffindor. Depressing.  
  
Anyway, really really tired. So I'm going to bed and sleep now. Night!  
  
-Lily 


	7. Diary Entry 7

Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans

Monday – 1:23 pm

I'm in the Library.

My life is SO over.

GOSH I hate him!

No I don't

I'm really very happy... I think

Why MUST MY LIFE BE SO FRAUGHT WITH TRAUMA? GOD! I mean, GOSH!

Ok, you must think I'm over reacting.

And maybe I am. I mean, there are probably plenty of other girls who go through worse than this... like...like... I don't know. No one that I know at anyrate.

Anyway, here is why 'My life is SO over.' Ok, you already know about Remus, and Sirius, and James, and Jack right? gosh I hope Katie doesn't take Jack from me too because if she does... Woe betide her! well, I have liked other people, but Katie hasn't stolen them away from me. There was Arthur Weasley. Which never would have worked out by the way. I mean. Molly...molly...whatsherface and him are like SO TOTALLY in LOVE. Then there was Cliffton Young, the Ravenclaw seeker. But he was a year older than me and graduated... owell. Then there was David Champlain. But everyone calls him Dave.

Now it is around Dave that my story circles. See, I liked him right?. Seriously. Then I didn't because I knew that it would never work out right? I mean. He's in Gryffindor and all, and he's in my grade...but I just didn't think it would work out. And he's my friend and all. Like we'd tell each other who we liked. I mean, Jen and Dave were the first to know about Jake...but I just didn't see him liking me back. So I gave up on it.

NOW, at LUNCH...errr

Actually

JUST BEFORE LUNCH, Jen comes up to me right?

She says all nonchalantly,  
"so...who is your current crush."

OBVIOUSLY I looked at her funny. I mean. I HAD told her and Dave.

But she goes right on to say, "right see? I knew that."

But THEN she goes, like TOTALLY OUT OF THE BLUE , "Do you still like Dave?"

Now, I hate to admit it, but I kind of liked Dave since I became friends with him. I just kinda...shoved it to the back of my mind I guess... I don't know! I don't know what happens in my subconscious! Anyway.

So I'm all '...yeah...I think...kinda'

And she goes , "well, nowhelikesyouandIwasn'tsupposedtotellyousopleasedon'ttellhimthatyouknowbecau seI'llbeinsoooomuchtroubleitwouldn'tevenbefunnyandIreallywasn'tsupposedtotel lyoubutI thoughtthatmaybeyou'dwanttoknow."

All that was said in one breath and very fast...at first I was like 'huh?' just because I didn't want to believe her. I mean, I understood her...I just didn't want to believe her because that would make everything including my life VERY OVERLY COMPLICATED!

AND I DIDN'T NEED THAT!

So anyway, yeah. SO here I am.

In the LIBRARY!

HOW TOTALLY DORKY IS THAT?

BUT that's not the only reason why my life is SO TOTALLY OVER.

I have a crush on James, AND Jack. And NOW I LIKE DAVE TOO? It makes me feel all bad.

Then I know that if one of them DID happen to ask me out which I highly doubt I mean cummon! then I wouldn't know to say yes or what...

I mean. I know for a FACT that Dave likes me. I don't really know if Jack likes me yet. And I HIGHLY doubt that mister 'I'm going with the prettiest girl in the school' is EVER going to like me back! I mean. Seriously. GET REAL! But I DO know that Dave likes me...so should I say no to the other two? But I don't know which one I like more.

I mean, if they ask me out, OBVIOUSLY they like me. UNLESS James just is trying to play a joke on me as usual. THAT would be the most obvious thing in the world. But if I say no the James when he asks me out...then what? What about Jack and Dave? I still like them too!

Or perhaps Jack asks me out. What then? Should I say yes? Because if I do, then what about James and Dave. I mean. I've liked James for a long time. And it would finally be like my chance to get back at Katie!

The problem that most worries me though... is Dave. I started liking Dave in like my... 3rd year...? Yeah. Third year. I mean. He always hung out with us and stuff... its just that I always saw him as a friend until I started having a crush on him and flirting with him and then I told Jen and it seemed to kind of seal the deal, and I always kind of liked him in the back of my mind I just didn't want to admit it b/c I thought that he'd only like me as a friend and I just don't know what to do! So when I finally almost get over liking him, and theres another guy. He just comes WALTZING RIGHT IN and starts liking me.

Perfect.

Absolutely.

I have to go now. Lunch is going to end in a few seconds. Bye for now.

-Lily

Monday – 8:41 pm

I didn't have a lot of homework and I had to retreat up here to think. Hold up. I can hear Katie and James on their way up. WHY do they let the boys come up here huh? WHY? Girls are A LOT more trust worthy than guys so I can see why we should be able to go over to their dormitory. But they should NOT be allowed here. Gosh! I think he's coming in! oh my goodness! I have to clean up all of my mess that I made! ... ... ...

Well! THAT was certainly frantic. He sure as the nose on my face came in. And luckily I had like just finished cleaning up. Thank goodness. So they sit there forever, or at least, it SEEMED like forever. And I had the curtains drawn around my bed right?

So I'm listening to their conversations...and all of a sudden you wouldn't believe what I heard!

Katie Holmes is jealous of me!

KATIE HOLMES.

JEALOUS OF ME!

ME!

There is SO no way. I sooo must be dreaming.

You know what else I heard?

That they bumped into Jen and Miko in the halls and they were hugging.

HUGGING!

Not that it really matters I mean, Miko is a cool guy too... I guess. He used to be my friend too... then... well...I don't know what happened really. A friend moved away, and he didn't talk to me as much. Owell. I'm happy for Jen. I must ask her when she comes in. I mean, it's 9:12pm how much later could she be?

Oh, I hear her. I'll write tomorrow.

-Lily

"Hey Jen!"

"Ay Lily."

I stalled for a minute, debating over whether or not to ask Jen about Miko. I decided to.

"So Jen...I heard you were hugging Miko..."

"It's nothing. Just an innocent hug."

I looked at her skeptically.

"IT WAS!" Jen bellowed at me, nearly waking Katie who is a heavy sleeper up.

"Uh huh."

Monday – 9:15 pm

I know I said I'd write to you tomorrow...but I just need to do this quickly.

I don't think it was such an innocent hug because of how she was skipping, dancing, and singing around the room. NOT TO MENTION SMILING NON STOP!

She is SOO not telling me everything.

I WANT TO KNOW! GOSH!

Ok, now I'm seriously sleeping.

-Lily

ps...This is the earliest I've gone to sleep in a while me thinks!


	8. Diary Entry 8

Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans

Tuesday – 12:16 pm

TOP TEN REASONS WHY I WISH I HAD NEVER COME TO HOGWARTS

10) I never would have met James Potter

9) I never would have gotten a bad grade in a test

8) I never would have met Jack ...haven't caught his last name yet

7) I never would have gotten jinxed in the halls

6) I never would have met Sirius Black

5) I never would have met Dave (David) Champlain

4) I never would have met Remus Lupin

3) I never would have met Severus Snape

2) I never would have met Lucius Malfoy

And the top reason why I wish I had never come to Hogwarts?

1) I never would have had all of these boy problems!

TOP TEN REASONS WHY I AM GLAD I'M HERE

10) I have met James Potter

9) I find I can do magic

8) I have met Jack

7) I have the chance of being jinxed in the halls with a SPELL

6) I get to wear cool swishy robey things

5) I have met Sirius Black

4) I have met Remus Lupin

3) I have met Dave Champlain

2) I share a dorm with my best friends

And the top reason why I'm glad I go to Hogwarts?

1) I actually HAVE boy problems!

But I shouldn't complain...

Or brag for that matter...

But to be perfectly honest, I had a MUCH easier life back in muggle school...I mean, yes, the kids are tougher there, but they only can beat you up with their hands and fists and feet.

HERE they can beat you up with wands, curses, jinxes, spells, potions, letters by owl, tricks, the stupid POLTERGEIST PEEVES!

Speaking of Peeves, he made a vase fall on me today...luckily Jen was nearby and saw it about to fall on me and yelled for me to 'look out'. The command came too late however as the vase ended up falling on me...I had to go to the hospital wing... I missed out on DADA...which is good because Dave sits on one side of me, and James on the other, and Jen sits WAY ACROSS THE ROOM! Wedged in between Severus, and Lucius...harsh eh? For some reason we're seated 'girl, boy, girl, boy, girl, etc.'

I didn't feel up to that anyway...being in between my two crushes...Gosh it would REALLY SUCK if Jack sat by me too, but no, he sits just behind Jen... hahaha!

So I missed DADA, which I was really glad for.

Not that it really matters...

SO here I am...Madame D. Pomfrey (who is pregnant) is in the other room, resting. I'm still in the hospital wing...I mean, it's JUST a vase falling on my head. It's not like I've suffered permanent Damage or anything! So WHY do I have to stay here?

I mean, I'M MISSING LUNCH!...or...I will be missing lunch...I will also be missing Potions apparently... which is good... Madame D. Pomfrey says that I should be able to go back to my dorm by tonight and rest up for tomorrow... She says she has to make SURE my head is fully healed.

Whatever.

My life could be on a television show. I'm serious. Like one of those muggle dramas... what do they call them? Shampoo Operas or something... I dunno... I never watched them...even though I AM muggle born. I mean, I was TEN when I first came to Hogwarts, and during the summer, I mess around with Petunia and her friends. I mean, I don't have TIME to watch Water Operas, or Conditioner Operas, or Soap Operas, or WHATEVER they're called. THAT would be MY life.

Although, I'm SURE that some people have more drama in their life than I do...it's just that it FEELS like my life is full of Drama.

Actually, I think that Madame D. Pomfrey is making me stay so long because she's lonely up in the wing... There's no one else here...and I KNOW my head is fully healed. It's just that I think it's good for her too, having someone up here in the wing to help her with stuff...I mean, since she's pregnant, she can't bend down very far to pick stuff up off the ground, or she can but she makes it look like she can't. And she's probably really bored because she can't do like normal things like help heal the people that REALLY need healing (her assistant does that because she told me that she shouldn't stress herself out)

You know when I first came up, she healed my head, and told me to lay in the bed till tonight. Then she pulled up a chair and we started talking. Did you know that she's 36? I didn't know that!

And I helped her choose a name for her child (due in a month or so).

She wanted the name of a flower...so I named off all of the flowers (aside from Daisy of course because HER name is Daisy) and she decided on Poppy. Poppy Pomfrey...I wonder if when Poppy has kids if she'll name her kid like... well if it's a boy, she should name it like...Dandelion...or Weed...or CrabGrass...or some weed that grows in the gardens...and if it's a girl, she should name her Tulip, or Daffodil, or Rose, or Carnation, or SOMEthing pretty like that.

However, when I told that to Madame D. Pomfrey she got all huffy and told me she was going to go take a short rest. So she's in her office (where there is apparently an air conditioned bed for her to rest on...WHY it's air conditioned, I have NO idea.)

Anyway, so here I am. Bored out of my mind...OI! Here comes Dave!

Bye!

-Lily

Tuesday – 1:30 pm

He was dropping off some Chocolate Frogs for me! Oh my goodness! Is that sweet or what? That was soo sweet! OMG! I nearly forgot...He kissed me too! Well, not on the lips, but on the cheek... owell. HEY! It's still a kiss right? NO! What am I saying? I don't like him! ANYWAY! I have nothing to do, so I'm like just writing in my diary...it's lunch time...I'M MISSING LUNCH! NOOOO! I'm gonna eat a chocolate frog... oooOOooo they taste good! Hahaha... I dunno though...It was sweet of Dave and all, and I think it was only like...a friendly gesture, but all the same...it was kinda embarrassing for him to see me with a bandage on my head... (blushes)

He asked me what was wrong..I told him nothing that I knew of, and that Madame D. Pomfrey was just keeping me up here for the heck of it... He laughed. So then, he sat by my bed for like... 30 minutes (apparently Flitwick had dismissed him early from Charms when he told him that his friend was in the hospital wing and could he please go see her... Professor Flitwick is so nice...he let him come up here) so anyway...he was sitting by my bed for like... half an hour...and we were just talking...more of whispering...

And he asks me if I'm doing ok. And I was all 'yeah..I'm talking to you aren't I? I don't have damage to my head or anything.' So he asked why I was sitting up instead of lying down. I told him it was because I was pretending I was driving a car. He laughed at this, and asked what the diary was (as it was on my bedside table) I told him it was nothing. And then I could tell that he could tell that I could tell that he could tell that I was lying. So then I go 'I'm writing imaginary love letters' like as a joke right?

So he goes 'oh? To whom?'

And me, (being an idiot (a SMART idiot)) tells him 'you.'

And then he goes 'really? Then I should give you this as a token of my gratitude.' And he moves forward and kisses me on the cheek... I could tell he was going to kiss me kiss me, but then I guess he changed his mind as the kiss landed on my cheek. But anyway, so then he blushes (which in all the years I've known him I've NEVER seen him blush) and says 'I'll see you around' and leaves. Just like that. I guess he was embarrassed or something.

But Dave is SO CUTE!

Aaack! What am I SAYING! I like James! And Jack! And NOW DAVE! Noooo! Life totally bites. Wait... I'll write later...here comes Jen, Katie, James, Jack, Sirius, and Remus...

-Lily

Tuesday – 2:00 pm

Well, they certainly stayed long! Well, Jen stayed at anyrate, and so did Jack...but Katie and James and his gang just came and left. Oh how are you doing? Good? Ok bye. Was all. I saw Jen and Jack look at each other and roll their eyes. That's what I would do too! And good thing Madame D. Pomfrey was asleep, she'd never had let them stay as long as they did. But anyway, yeah, so me and Jen and Jack were talking for a while, and then they realized that if they didn't leave now, they'd be late for Potions (which personally, I wouldn't MIND being late for) but whatever.

Ok, I am going to mesh this over on paper...

Dave likes me, he stayed for half an hour, brought chocolate frogs, and gave me a kiss on the cheek...I like Dave too, I don't know quite HOW yet (as a friend or more) but I do like him...

I like Jack... Jack stayed for about half an hour...but confessed he wouldn't have come unless Jen had dragged him up because he had so much homework...so there you go

I like James... James comes in holding hands with Katie, asks how I'm doing, and then without waiting for a response, tells me that's great bye now, and drags Katie out with him.

Seems like the only person I have a CHANCE with is Dave! GOSH! MUST life be so CRUEL? Don't get me wrong I love Dave...just I don't know if in a boyfriend/girlfriend way...

My head is starting to throb from all this thinking, and Madame D. Pomfrey just woke up and is asking What in the Magical World am I doing awake I'm supposed to be sleeping! Anyway, I better 'sleep'... Write to you later.

-Lily


	9. Diary Entry 9

Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans

Wednesday- 11:30 am

Well It's official. I am now world's most loser girl ever!

Ok. Here's what happened. So I'm walking down the stairs right? Going down to the Common room, trying to look cutesy b/c both James and Dave were down there and I wanted to look good, and I'm in my favorite outfit, which is like so totally cute!

It's a black mini skirt with zipper pockets, and a low cut red spaghetti strap shirt, and the cutest white jacket, and-wait...off on a tangent there.

ANYWAY! I was walking down, trying to look my best, and bam! It happens. SOMEone had left their wand on the stairs and I slid on my butt ALL THE WAY DOWN THE STAIRS. I get down there and EVERYONE is laughing! So I'm blushing furiously, saying that I was cool, and I tried to stand up. TURNS OUT I broke my ankle! GENIOUS huh? Oh but that's not all! The only person who wasn't LAUGHING so bad that they couldn't help me, was James Potter.

So James Potter walked me all the way to the hospital wing. But that's not all either! I had my arm around him b/c like I mean, my ankles broken, I HAD to. So then I come hobbling into the stupid hospital wing...for the second time in 2 days! And Madame D. Pomfrey looks at me funny and says 'your back so soon?' and James says 'she broke her ankle professor.' And Madame D. Pomfrey looks at me incredulously and says 'very well. I assume you would like the usual bed?'

Which I might add is the one by the huge windows that have an excellent view of the Quidditch pitch. So as I can watch James fly around and score goals and such.

ANYWAY, so then I hobble over to the bed, and James helps me lie down, and then he sat down on the bed next to me and tucked a bit of hair that was coming out of my pony tail behind my ear, and I smile at him, (still trying to look cute) and he started to laugh super hard. Turns out, I had lipstick on my teeth! I had been in such a rush to get down to the common room before everyone left for breakfast, that I had gotten lipstick on my teeth! Which I never do! Omg!

So James Potter left laughing his head off, telling me to not wipe it off because he was going to get Sirius and Remus and Peter and Kate...so naturally as soon as he left, I asked Madame D. Pomfrey for a mirror, and wiped the lipstick off of my teeth.

Sighs

So then while Madame D. Pomfrey was working to heal my ankle, we had another talk. I asked her when her baby was due, and she said it could be anyday now, which was why I shouldn't get hurt everyday and busy her about because she needed her rest. So I agreed that if I could see the baby first, before any of the other student body, that I would try as hard as I could not to get hurt for a month.

Madame D. Pomfrey agreed.

Which is good because now I get to see her baby!

I love little kids! When I grow up, I want to have a kid. I'll name it after Uncle Harry. That is if it's a boy... If it's a girl, I'll name it Harriet. Instead of Harry...and if my husband agrees to it.

ANYway...Madame D. Pomfrey says I should rest now because I'll need to be up and about in half an hour trying not to get myself hurt anymore for a month. So I'm going to sleep...

-Lily

Wednesday- 1:30 pm

Well, It's lunchtime...and my ankle is back to normal. (Thankfully) and after confronting James, I made him swear not to tell anyone. So he swore that he wouldn't. I don't even think he remembers what happened that made him laugh so hard. Ah well...That's a shallow boy for you.

I think also that Jack is starting to lose interest in me. I mean, he's talking to this pretty Slytherin Girl. And that's pretty rare too. I mean, Slytherins just aren't pretty. The prettiness always are the Ravenclaws, and occasionally Gryffindors. Hufflepuffs are normally very kind and normally have very cute people in Hufflepuff. But I think that this year, Gryffindor got the cream of the crop. James, Dave, Sirius, Remus, that boy that's sitting way down there at the end of the table...the other one sitting next to him, the-ooooOOoooo. Please walk by me again! Please please pleas- YAY! HE was gorgeous! But he was in Ravenclaw...take that back. Ravenclaw harbors the best looking people. I mean, seriously! Yeah Gryffindor has SOME good looking guys, but if you look over at Ravenclaws table...wow.

Ok

Off the subject of boys.

Wait. Back on the subject of boys, here comes Dave and oh! Who is that? Mmmm! I just asked Jen who he was and she said that she didn't know but that he was 'on fyah' which I take to mean he is burning up...which he was so totally NOT! I mean, he was as un on fire as he could be! No flames anywhere! And she just whispered to me that she'd take him over Jalapeno's any day. Well DUH Jen! And Kate leaned over and said that he was so totally eye candy, and that he was yummy as heck looking. Which I was offended by because I mean, she has the best looking guy in the school. HOW do you look at other guys when your boyfriend is trying to kiss you. Let me ask you that. But Kate does it. sighs oh my goodness. They're coming over here. He's going to think I'm a total nerdball if I am writing in this.

Bye!

-Lily

Wednesday- 2:38 pm

History of Magic...boring...Thinks I'm taking notes. I'm not. Well...I'm writing notes to Jen...but that doesn't really count.

OK. Jen... Here's the stats on hottie over there. His name is Pierre Delacroix. He's a French exchange student from Beauxenbatons. He's 5'7", sweet tan, gorgeous blue eyes, spiked dark brown hair, a beautiful melting smile, toned body, great handwriting, mesmerizing voice, dazzling smile (I know I already said that but his smile is nice) and best of all, he's Dave's friend from a while ago...no...that's not the best part. The best part is that he was talking to me the most...and that he speaks English quite well!

_Ummmm. Lily? First of all, I know most of his stats, and I also know that you are so totally WRONG! He SO talked to me the most! I mean, omg! Lils! I practically Melted down right there when he was talking and smiling and laughing omg he has the best laugh Lils. And you got the 'best part' part wrong. The best part is that he's in GRYFFINDOR! And he's OUR GRADE! And he's in DAVE and JAME'S dorm! Of which we're allowed to go to because both of them (not to mention Sirius and Remus) are cool with both of us! THAT is the best part!  
_  
JEN! I didn't know that! When did you find that out?

_Oh...when you were flirting shamelessly with Dave..._

I was not! I asked him sweetly if he could PASS THE SUGAR!

_Uhhh huh...which was why I saw the sugar being passed right?  
_  
NO but see, he didn't pass the sugar! Ok...you caught me. I was asking him about Pierre if you MUST know.

_ OH BUT YOU CAN'T! You ruin everything Lil!  
_  
What's there to ruin? SURE I like Dave and all, but nothings ever going to happen between him and me, so I might as well move on!

_OH as if you and James are going to go far!  
_  
Yes we are! If I keep hoping and dreaming we will!

_No you won't. and back onto Pierre. I love writing that name. Pierre Pierre Pierre. Ah! So lovely! Jen Delacroix. It fits perfectly!  
_  
That's sick.

_Oh don't you tell me that you have never said 'Lily Potter' or 'Lily Champlain' or 'Lily---whatever Jakes last name is' to yourself before!  
_  
First of all, I have, not! And second of all, it's JACK not JAKE Get it right!

_Actually Lils, Lily Potter works. Lily Champlain not so much, but Lily Potter really works! As, of course, does Jen Delacroix.  
_  
JEN DELACROIX? Oh puleese!

_Yes. Jen Delacroix. Your just jealous!_

And what about Miko?

_What about Miko? I TOLD you there was nothing going on!  
_  
Uuuh huh. Right. I believe that like I believe your excuse about not doing your dormitory work. CUMMON Jen! I tell you stuff! You should trust me not to tell! Plus, you KNOW I won't tell!

_ I know you won't tell! And there's nothing going on! Me and Miko are just friends. JUST FRIENDS. Trust me. I have serious crushings on candy over there.  
_  
I think he's sooo gorgeous! You NEVER see a guy that Gorgeous! EVER! Oh my goodness! He just smiled at me!

_ Um...no that smile was directed at me! I totally waved hi to him when he was looking this way. You were just absorbed in writing back-HEY! You Traitor!  
_  
I know! So he blew me a kiss. So what? All I did was mouth 'hi' to him!

_That's all you did? OMG! He has the hots for you LILY!  
_  
Jen, sometimes I really dunno what your saying! What does 'he has the hots for you' mean?

_I shun you. 'he has the hots for you' means that he is crushing on you bad!  
_  
Well then Miko has the hots for you!

_LILY EVANS! I just told you that I don't like him like that! And plus, I have the hots for the one who has the hots for you!  
_  
Dave?

_ Lily...are you stupid?_

Well...I try not to be.

_PIERRE, LILY, PIERRE!  
_  
Oh.

_Yeah oh...but back to MY fantasy... Mrs. Pierre Delacroix. Omg! I love it!  
_  
You are such a freak!

_AM NOT! Hey gorgeous! I'm here! Your soul mate is here! Look over here!  
_  
Errmm...Jen...? That was way creepy! He just looked over here...

_Omg! I know! Let me try this... scratch your ear my darling!  
_  
Jen..your-omg Jen! How did you DO that?

_I dunno...Seems that anything I write on paper, he does! Creepy!  
_  
Try something else...something that Binns won't notice, but that makes him look totally good.

_ Smile Pierre, smile at me  
_  
Woah! Ah! Dazzle! Jen! You are like magic!

_Well DUH!_

No no no! I mean, you can do a different kind of magic! Come with me.

Excuse me, I have to go raise my hand and ask if me and Jen can go see Dumbledore.

_ What? And leave gorgeous over there looking gorgeous without me looking at him?  
_  
Yes. Now.

-Lily

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Umm, Excuse me Professor Binns, may me and my friend here please be excused? Feminine things need to be taken care of if you get my drift..."_

"Yes Ms. Ever, and Ms. Evees friend. You may go."

Lily dragged Jen out of class.

"WHY did you announce the feminine thing? Neither of us is on it right now!"

"I know! I just had to get an excuse to go to Dumbledore!"

"So I can tell everyone when they laugh at me the real reason we left?"

"Yeah sure go ahead. But I know Binns wouldn't have let us out for any other reason."

Jen sighed loudly and allowed Lily to drag her down the corridors.

"SHOOT! I dunno where Dumbledore's office is!"

"Go ask a teacher"

"Oh yeah..."

Lily sprinted up to the hospital wing, to ask her favorite teacher where Dumbledore's office was. She stopped, panting, when she almost ran into the man himself, and in his arms was a newborn baby.

"Oh My Goodness! It's Poppy!"

"Yes, she is about an hour old. Madame D. Pomfrey told me that you were to be the first student to see her."

"Yeah...oh she's so cute! With the little fingers and toes and feet an-"

"Ms. Evans. Are you going to keep babbling on about the baby or do you wish to tell me why you're out of class."

"oh yeah, sorry. Um, ok, here's how it started."

"This sounds like a long story. You two better come with me."

He walked back into the Hospital Wing, and closed the door behind him.

"So what? We just stand here now?" Jen asked impatiently

"He's giving the baby back to Madame D. Pomfrey..."

"Oh."

Dumbledore emerged once again from the Hospital Wing, minus the baby.

"Follow me."

So they did. Up stairs, Down stairs, around stairs, through doors, past pictures, knights, Peeves, up more stairs, until finally they reached the phoenix which signified Dumbledores office.

"Butter Mellow"

The phoenix slowly started revolving upwards, and they hopped on.

"So now, what happened?" Dumbledore had asked once inside his office.

Both of them began babbling at once.

"We were writing-" "But it was really just-" "And then Jen made-" "And I didn't mean to, it just-" "And then I-" "Dragged me to see you-" "But the point is-"

"STOP STOP STOP!"

They both fell silent.

"Now. Tell me Lily, what happened."

"ok. Well, we were writing notes in Professor Binns class to each other, and I know we oughtn't have, but it's hard to do you know? Anyway, we were writing notes about Pierre Delacroix, you know that French exchange student that is like GORGEOUS beyond all reason. Sorry professor. But then Jen wanted him to smile at her and she wrote it on paper, and as soon as I read it he smiled at her, and then Jen made him scratch his ear, and he did that, and then I raised my hand because I knew I just HAD to tell you, and then I saw that adorable baby, and I kinda forgot, but the point is that Jen has a freaky magical power thing that whatever she writes on paper about someone alive, and someone reads it, it will happen."

Dumbledore listened to all this silently, and then nodded at Jen to tell her bit.

"We were writing notes right? But it was really just innocent notes about Pierre, nothing serious that you should see. Nothing about our crushes no. Nothing. Nothing at all."

Dumbledore smiled at this, and nodded for her to keep going.

"So then I told Lils that I wanted Pierre to look over at me, and he did, and I didn't mean to, it just happened, so we thought it was coincidence, and Lily tells me to write something else, so I wrote down for him to scratch his ear, and as soon as Lily read it, he did. So then she raised her hand, and dragged me to see you, and now here we are."

Dumbledore nodded for her to go on.

"That's it."

"Ah. So your telling me that whatever she writes down on paper about someone alive, they'll do it when someone reads it?"

"yeah...that's about it."

"Show me. Lily. Wait outside the door. We'll call you back in."

Lily left and Dumbledore gave Jen a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Write, 'Lily, walk through the door, and sit down.'"

So Jen scribbled 'Lily, walk through the door, and sit down.'

She handed the paper to Dumbledore and he read it. Just after he finished, Lily came through the door, and sat down on the floor.

"Woah. You made me like a ghost thing so I could actually go through the door." Lily laughed.

Dumbledore was speechless.

'Dumbledore, scratch your head and look quizzical.'

Jen handed the paper to Lily, and she read it. Dumbledore did just that.

"HOW did you DO that? Lily, go away. I need to find out more about Jens gift."

"Go away? You can't just DO that to ME, her BEST friend!"

"Well I'm doing it now. Go away. She'll be out by dinner I promise."

Lily went out of the room and down the spiral phoenix stair case, fuming.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wednesday- 3:30 pm

Jen just came up looking very triumphant. But she won't tell me what happened until Dinner...grr! So here we all are, sitting in the common room, doing our homework till dinner. Me waiting impatiently for Jen to tell me what happened.

Aaargh! I hate potions.

Bye.

-Lily

Wednesday- 8:02 pm

So Jen is helping to work against Voldemort. The Dark Wizard that's killing everything, and everyone. Dumbledore found out that her gift works on inanimate objects, as well as living things. GOSH I wish I were so lucky. But see now, the bad part was that since we wrote notes and stuff, everything she said about someone is bound to come true unless she reverses it on paper, and someone reads it. Luckily I save all of our notes. So that'll be ok. She told me Dumbledore told her not to use it on love or money. She told me that was no fun because she was already planning to hook up with Pierre with it. And she told me that because I was asking her to hook me up with James. sighs But owell... I'm sleepy now. Goodnight

-Lily

(A/N: I just HAD to put this...Thanx fanfiction SO much for letting us edit stuff once we've uploaded it!)


	10. Diary Entry 10

Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans

Thursday- 2:30 pm

Divination...SO BORING. So anyway...Professor Trelawney thinks that I'm noticing my life's path in the stars and planets. Psh. Whatever. She predicts Sirius's death everyday, I mean how accurate can she be? Granted she's only like...21...23 ish...but I mean still. OK bored...So far I have discovered that I will marry young...apparently at age 22 or so... I will have a child...at age...31...I will die soon after the child is born. WOW. How accurate can THAT be? Oh not only will I die...I will be Murdered! OoOOOoooH! James just informed me that he got the same reading...wow. REALLY accurate star charts Trelawney! I am NOT going to DIE at age 31 or 32! I am going to live a long healthy life! DUH! Stupid charts. I'm going to write notes to the friends. I mean, I finished seeing my 'future'.

Ok...is it just me or are the star charts totally bogus?

** It isn't just you...I told you what I got...death at age 32...murdered no less. Who would have the nerve to murder the great JAMES POTTER  
**  
_More like James Pot-head. I'm going to live till age 87. You know WHY I'm living till age 87? Because I'm going to be a marine biologist. An 87 year old marine biologist. Right. That's not even what I want to BE! I want to be a children's doctor.  
_  
OOOoooooo she just called you a pot head! I say we beat up Jen James.  
  
_Sirius. You will NOT beat me up. I have to right to remain un-beaten up.  
_  
Actually technically you don't...

Where's Kate?

**How do I know... we broke up yesterday.**

WHAT?

** I know... It's kind of hard to believe...for me too.  
**  
Oh my goodness James I'm so sorry!

**Nah. It's cool.**

_Why do you care where Kate is? I want to know why PIERRE doesn't have Divination! He's in all of my other classes.  
_  
He also snores like a hippo on steroids. Just letting you know.

_Sirius Black how DARE you even SUGGEST such a thing._

Well he does!  
  
**Just out of curiosity...How do you know what a hippo on steroids sounds like...?  
**  
Dave Dave Dave...It's just an EXPRESSION!  
  
**Well I KNOW that! But you don't know what a hippo on steroids sounds like and if you do that would be..well...Disturbing.  
**  
Dave go away you're making me look like an idiot.  
  
_You look like an idiot even without Dave. Although Dave makes one sure that you're an idiot.  
_  
**She's got a point there Sirius**.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! A hippo on steroids Sirius? Honestly. I agree with Dave. How do you know what a hippo on steroids sounds like?

** I want to know that too**

_Ok...we need to stop on this subject right now because I'm silent laughing so hard I can hardly breathe!  
_  
Oook. New Subject then.

**We are NOT letting YOU pick the new subject. It's going to be like...hiccupping Giraffes or something.  
**  
IT WAS NOT! It was actually going to be what I got on my star chart result thingy...I'm apparently going to Azkaban.  
  
_Don't I KNOW it! I don't doubt it Sirius! Hahahahaha!  
_  
**Sirius, are you Serious? I could SO see that happening!  
**  
I couldn't. That's not really funny at all you guys.

**Are you kidding me? Sirius is NEVER going to land himself in Azkaban! He's a joker all right but he knows when to stop. And I admit the temper can get a bit out of hand at times but... he would NEVER get into Azkaban.  
**  
It says I get into Azkaban b/c I am framed for murdering a bunch of people.

**Ok...We all know Sirius and he would NEVER murder ANYONE.  
**  
What can I say...I'm really a KIND soul at heart.  
  
_YOU have a SOUL? I thought it was stolen YEARS ago! And why would you think that I would WANT to KNOW that Pierre Delacroix snores like a hippo on steroids..._

Well...  
  
_Sirius Jacob Black! I know what your thinking and I just want to let you know that I am ONTO YOU! I KNOW what you are thinking!  
_  
Then you'll know that I want to walk over to that girl sitting three tables away...the blonde one...walk over there and ask her out on a date and afterwards go over to the other table, 4 tables away on your other side and ask the red haired one out.  
  
_THAT I didn't need to know._

**Do It. I dare you.  
**  
How much?  
  
**2 galleons. 1 for every girl you ask out. Ok. Here's the deal. You ask a girl of your choice to go out with you Saturday night...like just sitting by the lake or something...THEN you ask another girl on the same date...the same night...same time. For each girl that shows after you ask them...I'll give you a galleon. Deal?  
**  
Deal.  
  
Does this apply to girls also?

**LILY EVANS! I did NOT know you were LIKE that!**

Well...I figure I can earn an easy 100 galleons from you.

**You could not get 100 guys to meet you by the lake.  
**  
Yes I could! And I'll start with you guys. James will you go on a date with me by the lake on Sunday? (so we won't be interrupting Sirius's deal)

**THAT is COMPLETELY out of line! You think that I'm just gonna waltz into your hands? Well you've got another thing coming Missy! I- where and what time.  
**  
The tree by the lake...8:00pm. Be there. I'll be waiting...

** grins looking forward to it. Tell you what. If I show. (because I plan not to) but if I do... If SOMEhow my conscience takes over me and I meet you down there, 50 galleons. OK?  
**  
Sounds good. So now I get 150 galleons.

** NO because I'm not going to show up!  
**  
You guys need to stop flirting.

**We are NOT flirting!  
**  
EXACTLY

Coulda fooled me...

_I know...  
_  
SIRIUS! Will you meet me by the lake on Sunday by the tree at 8:00?

Anything for you my dear sweet Lily.

Ok thank you. Dave, will you?

**Will I what?**

Will you meet me by the lake on Sunday by the tree at 8:00

**Uh...yeah if I don't have anything planned.**

Great. Now get going Sirius. I want to see you ask every girl in this classroom here out.

I'm a getting I'm a getting.

Well that takes care of HIM for a while.

**Check it out, Trelawney's looking at him funny.**

_She acts like she's omniscient. OH look at me, I tell bogus fortunes! I can 'Forsee' the future!  
_  
We get out of class in like 2 minutes... I'll see you on Sunday James.

**I doubt it!  
**  
Ok...class is out in a minute. I'm going...busy day ahead of me...what with asking guys out to meet me all at once and all. Bye!

-Lily

Thursday- 3:30 pm

I cannot believe I asked James Potter out. And yes technically It's not a date since he's not even going to show and 100 other boys will be there. But still. I don't know what came over me...but I just feel really flirty. I think it was the fumes from Trelawney's room. But it feels fun. Like I haven't a care in the world.

Oh my goodness. I just flirted shamelessly with Remus. WHAT AM I DOING?

Alright. Just flirted with Pierre too.

OH my God. I mean Gosh. I just mega flirted with both Dave and James, and like when they left, I distinctly saw them glare at one and other. Can it be James has a crush on me? No. I don't think so. I think he glared at Dave because Dave glared at him. I mean, I would glare back if someone glared at me. And I know Dave likes me. Goodness why must my life be so complicated.

Alright. I just posted a flier up on the board. Here's a copy:

**CALLING ALL BOYS, CALLING ALL BOYS**

Want to vie for a chance for a date with Lily Evans? Well now's your chance. Lily will meet anyone who wishes to get with her on Sunday at 8:00 by the tree by the lake. Be there.

Hugs and Kisses!

(place picture here)

(picture of Lily here)

XOXOXO

(that could be you I hug and kiss!)

LiLy Evans

Well that's done then. OK...I don't think I'm going to be able to write anymore...There's a black haired, green eyed, bespectacled boy sitting there in the corner that I MUST go flirt madly with. Bye Bye.

-Lily

Thursday- 9:55pm

I don't know WHAT came OVER ME! I mean, he and Kate JUST broke up! I can't be 'flirting madly' with him! He is traumatized! He really mustn't be flirted with...

OH yeah, and I'm sure that Jack is going out with that pretty Slytherin girl. sobs Jack was a special exception to the 'Slytherins are ugly' rule...so he's now going out with that girl who's name (I'm sorry to say) is Helga.

HELGA!

That is like THE ugliest name ever!

Jack and Helga?

Hmm...it works...sadly...

ANYway...what about Dave? I mean, I still have a crush on him too! But I really have a crush on James! But Dave is a really good friend of mine! An he's really cool too!

Woah...someone's coming up the stairs. Bye

-Lily

Thursday- 10:19

Dave just asked me out! I told him that I'd have to get back to him though because I need to think about it...but I mean, what's there to think about? He likes me, I like him, ta da!

But what about James?

Ok...be realistic Lily...You and James are NEVER going to happen. EVER. He's smart, popular, funny, nice, joking, great to be around...and I'm smart, not so popular, funny, nice, don't get jokes very often, and I HOPE I'm great to be around...there. It don't match.

DAVE on the other hand is smart, not so popular, funny, nice, doesn't make jokes very often (and when he does I GET them), and he's great to be around!

Oh My Goodness! We're like PERFECT for each other! I have to go run up to his dormitory and tell him ok!

BYE!

-Lily


	11. Diary Entry 11

Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans  
  
Friday- 2:00am  
  
Wow...we stayed up all night talking in the common room. Just talking. It's amazing. I never thought that we could have so much in common! I mean, I love reading, he loves reading. I love animals, he...doesn't like animals as much as I do but he's ok with them. I want a family some day, he wants a family some day. I mean, we are SO alike!!!  
  
The only odd part was when we were on the couch and I had my head on his shoulder, and James walks in. THAT was just a bit odd as he had this funny expression on his face. But maybe that was just the firelight flickering off his face.  
  
OH my GOODNESS when we were talking, I noticed that his eyes are like beautiful!!! They're light light brown...like an amber color!! And his hair!!! He kept like rumpling it...it's like the best dark brown in the world. Seriously.  
  
I am SO not tired now!!! I have never had a talk so seriously with a boy before...I mean...besides my dad when he gave me 'The Talk' (A/N: we all remember and know what THAT is!!!) oh...and with James, when we were talking about just stuff in general...friends...relationship...crushes. Although you can be sure that I did NOT tell him that he was my crush. Uh uh.  
  
OH my GOODNESS. We were talking about first kisses right? And I was like I've been kissed like a bunch of times. (We were playing spin the bottle at Jen's house for her birthday party. I couldn't just NOT go to her birthday party!! Anyway). Dave said that he's never been kissed ever in his life!!! How CYUTE is THAT??? I mean, I was arguing that technically I've never been seriously kissed because I mean, it was a game...I did not like any of those guys!! And then Dave is like 'ooooOOOOoh!! Was that the party that I missed? Last year?? During the summer??' and I answered that yes it was. And that he couldn't go because he was on vacation in New York. And then he answered that he was glad that he missed it. Then he asked who it was that I had to kiss...and I answered him.  
  
James, Todd, Remus, Sirius, Jacob, and Tom.  
  
He got all 'you kissed JAMES??' on me. I was like. Umm...yeah! I had to otherwise it was take off an article of clothing. WHICH I SO TOTALLY DID NOT WANT TO DO!!! YUCK!!! And (off subject) but when I went home and told my mom, she said that that was how she used to play spin the bottle...with the removing of the clothes... EWWW!!!  
  
ANYway...I am tired now...I mean, those were the highlights of last night...and it's 2 in the morning...and I have potions tomorrow...I mean...today...errr... whatever. I'm tired. Good night... or Good morning... or whatever it is.  
  
-Lily  
  
Friday- 6:30 am  
  
Wowwy...I went to sleep super late and now I woke up super early, and I don't feel a bit tired. I just woke Jen up and told her that...and she told me that being in love does that to you...whatever. I am NOT in love with Dave. I am in love with James.  
  
Speaking of James, I wonder why he came in last night...I guess it was because he heard talking?? I don't know.  
  
-Lily 


	12. Diary Entry 12

Now Begins the Diary of Lily Evans

Saturday- 5:02 pm

Yeah, Jack is SO TOTALLY into that Slytherin Girl. And that's cool with me. I mean, I have Dave now...although he's not as cute as Jack...or James...or Sirius...or even Remus for that matter. But he's still cute. And that's what counts...well...aside from his great personality.

Oh yeah. And Jen is SO into whatshisface... Dreamy eyes... Pierre Delacroix...if she knew that I was writing his 'sacred name' in my diary she'd go crazy on me.

Alright. I was talking to Jen about this...and she didn't help AT ALL. I like Dave, and Jack and James right? (I told her James didn't count because I'm in LOVE with him and she said that counts as liking but whatever)

I decided I need to mesh this out on paper...because it gets mussed up in my mind...

Jack- the nicest Slytherin ever. Was into me...am into him. The best eyes ever (besides James sighs) is still a nice person, even if he did blow me off for some Slytherin girl...although I must say that I was pretty busy flirting with anything male that moved this week. Great personality. Hot. Very Hot.

Dave- we are really good friends to begin with, is into me...am into him. Pretty eyes (not the best) really nice, great personality. Spent all night talking to him one night. We can talk about anything... kinda cute...not the cutest

James- barely acknowledges me. Was never into me...am in LOVE with him. Dates one of my best friends. Has the best eyes I've ever seen in my life sighs. Is nice when not pulling pranks on me. Great personality... when around girlfriend. The Hottest thing to ever walk this planet. Is in Gryffindor.

Alright. My Pro's and Con's list... maybe that will help sort a few things out for my mussed up mind right now.

Ok. Whenever I'm around James, I feel like I'm always trying to impress him, like I'm always trying to be perfect and funny and female-ish so that he'll notice me. And he never does but that's a minor detail.

Whenever I'm around Jack I feel like I'm worried that I'll mess up, but not really caring if I do because we'll end up laughing it off and talking about something else that may be something totally random and off the subject.

Whenever I'm around Dave I feel like I'm hanging out with my best friend (because he is practically) I act goofy, and it's ok. But I also feel like telling him secrets and how I'm feeling about all this and I know I can't because that will just tear him up I know it and I'm writing in run on sentences but I really don't know what to do so I'm just kind of pouring it all out onto paper and I'm so confused about how I'm feeling right now and I don't think that I really like Dave.

Ok...I think that's about right. Yeah, sure he's a good friend...and Jen says I'm in love with him and all, but come on, I think it will just stay friends between us for now.

Ok...I kind of still like Jack because he was nice to me when I needed someone, but his behavior this week has been absolutely atrocious. Although I fully deserve it. I'll continue sorting him out, but for now, we're just friends.

Ok...This is the only person that I know for sure how I feel about him. I love him. I don't just love him... I'm IN love with him. Quite a different thing. I don't know why I am, but I am. And I'd like to keep it that way. I'm hoping that things will shake themselves out, and me and James will end up together, although I know it's wishful thinking.

I know what I'll do. To help me along a bit, I'm going to go have a talk with Jack and see how he feels about Miss Slytherin. I think I saw him in the Work Room...an hour or two ago...anyway, I'll see if he's still there. Write you later...maybe by then things will have gotten a lot better.

-Lily

Saturday- 6:45 pm

Things have definitely NOT gotten a lot better. Jack doesn't like Miss Slytherin. Ok...here is what our conversation went like (somewhat) from what I can remember.

Ok...I had found him in the work room, just finishing up homework for the night. This was at...6 o'clock thereabouts... anyway. I went up to him, said hi, and we were talking, and then we slipped to the topic of crushes.

"Yeah, I'm all messed up right now with my crushes...I mean, have you ever liked more than one person, and you can't figure out which you like more, which deserve to be liked, or if you ever want to STOP liking them? Yeah, that's what's up with my love life right now..." I sighed right here...you know, one of those I'm-majorly-in-need-of-a-cute-nice-boy-to-come-and-hug-me-right-now-preferably-the-one-sitting-right-next-to-me kind of sighs. He didn't pick up the hint. So I plowed on, "And what about you and that girl?"

"What girl?"

"You know! That girl in your house, that you've been chatting up a storm with! She's not that bad looking huh?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cute. But I don't like her if that's what your talking about."

"Oh REALLY?" I gave him the one eyebrow sarcastic I-don't-believe-you look right here.

"Yes REALLY!" He gave me the I've-been-telling-everyone-that-for-the-past-month-and-everyones-given-me-that-look-and-why-doesn't-anyone-believe-me look.

"Well I just thought because you've been spending a lot of time with her, talking, laughing, and I saw you hug her once!"

"Ok...here's why I hugged her. She and her boyfriend had just fought. She wanted a hug and she knew she couldn't get it from her boyfriend, so she asked me for one, and I gave it to her. That's all it was. It was as if Dave-" here I sucked in my breath and he noticed but ignored it for the time being, "as if Dave had just gotten in a fight with his girlfriend, and asked Jen for a hug."

OK, Why did he say JEN and not LILY? I'll TELL you why! Me being the smart one that I am, says 'Why Jen and not me?' and this is the resulting conversation.

"Why Jen and not you? I can see the chemistry boiling between you and Dave, Lily. I'm not stupid."

"But you only see us at breakfast, lunch, dinner, potions, history of magic, care of magical creatures, charms, and most of the rest of my classes..." I trailed off stupidly.

"Yeah, only in most of your classes and you guys are like this!" He held up two fingers and stuck them together...I could tell he was angry, and the teacher that was supervising gave me a glare that would melt a mirror.

"Hey, lets get out of here, go for a walk along the lake..." I said ('cause I'm a genius like that when I should have ended the conversation at that. But I didn't, being the genius that I am)

"Yeah, sure."

And we had gathered up our stuff, and agreed to meet at 7:15 down by the lake...so I have to go now, and finish up our conversation...

-Lily

Lily Evans ran out of the common room, and to the Great Hall in less than 4 minutes. She tore out of the doors, and onto the lawn, where she slammed into Jack, throwing both of them on the ground.

"_I've made a fool out of myself again haven't I?"_

"_Yes, but don't worry, we'll just pretend it never happened for now, and we'll laugh about it later. Cummon." Jake picked himself up, and reached out his hand for Lily to help herself up with._

"_Why thank you!" she grasped his hand, and helped herself up. They began walking along the edge of the lake._

"_So now, what did you want to talk to me about that it couldn't wait until tonight when I'd sneak into your dormitory and wake you up and we'd talk in you common room by the light of the fire, and be told on by the house elves when they come to clean up?"_

"_Well...It's about who you like...you know two of the people that I like...but you don't know the third. You tell me who you like...and I'll tell you who I like."_

"_It's not as simple as that Lily..." Jack sighed and kicked a rock into the lake._

"_Why not?"_

"_I might make a fool of myself. I know you'll go running off to the person and tell her that I like her and if she doesn't like me back, then I don't know what I'll do..."_

"_I won't go running off to her, and even if I did, I'm SURE she'll like you back!"_

"_No you're not."_

"_Ok, so I'm not. But if you don't like Miss Slytherin, what's her name by the way?"_

"_Narcissa."_

"_Well, if you don't like Narcissa, and I'm going to running off and telling the girl that you DO like, than this said crush of yours is in Gryffindor correct?_

"_Correct."_

"_Ok...more hints."_

"_No. You'll figure it out."_

"_Umm, Hello! Do you have fluff for brains? That's what I'm TRYING to do since you won't TELL me!"_

_Jack erupted into laughter, "Fluff in my brains! Hahahahahaha! Yes I know that's what your trying to do. Again. I'm not stupid."_

"_I never said you were!"_

"_Ok..."_

"_Ok!"_

_They walked in silence for a bit._

"_Lily, who is it that you like?"_

"_Nothing doing till you tell me yours."_

"_Aww common Lily!"_

_By then they had made a half circle around the lake, and Lily plopped herself down under a tree. "Nope. Not until you tell me yours."_

"_You have to promise not to tell her till I tell you ok?"_

"_Alright."_

_Jack leaned up against the tree and turned his eyes skyward. He stood like that for a second or two, and then looked down at Lily. "She's smart, funny, talented, and in the house of Gryffindor."_

"_Ok...now tell me who she is!" Lily was bouncing with excitement. She couldn't believe she was about to get results from Jake._

"_You know her very very very well..."_

"_Oh my goodness! It's Jen isn't it?"_

"_No."_

"_But it HAS to be Jen! Or Katie!"_

"_You don't know either of them well enough for them to be it."_

"_Well then who-?" Lily broke off. "It's me isn't it."_

_Jack nodded and looked down at the ground, not trusting himself to say something and have it not come out shaky._

"_And all this time I thought you-" Lily broke off and looked at the ground too. "Alright...fair is fair." She got up and leaned next to Jack on the tree._

"_I told you now you have to tell me. And please don't let it get weird between us now that like..well...you know."_

"_I won't."_

"_So?" Jack asked, not sure if he wanted to know, for if it wasn't him, he knew he would be seriously hurt._

"_Well, a week or so ago, I met this boy. He was handsome, modest, and funny. He had a great personality, and I liked him from that point on. We could and still can talk about anything, just as friends, and now I know he likes me back. Jack, it's you."_

_Jack's eyes shot up to look at Lily, "What?"_

"_You're the third person that I like...so now can you help me kind of sort out how I'm feeling right now?"_

"_Yeah, sure. Even if it's not favoring me, it's still okay because I know that at one point, you did like me. And that's enough for me." He grinned._

_Lily smiled back. She looked around the quiet Hogwarts grounds, and glanced down at her watch._

"_Oh my gosh! It's almost 8 o'clock! We have to be in our dormitories!" She bolted from the tree and hollered back at Jack, "I'll meet you in the work room tomorrow! 5-ish!"_

Saturday- 8:15 pm

Wow...this has been an eventful day. So Jack likes me too. Isn't that great. He was supposed to say that he didn't like me, so I'd stop liking him, but no. No it couldn't work out that way. Anyway. I'm tired. Let's hope I don't dream about him...or anyone else for that matter.

-Lily


End file.
